Alternate United Universes
The Alternate United Universes, or A.U.U. for short, are a duplicate version of the United Universes with a similar society, but a different timeline, different evolutionary history, and a different history of good and evil, among other things. Timeline Creation (TBD) Era of The Grand Evil Much like the Original Great Universal War, the Alternate United Universes were thrust into war by an evil force known only as The Grand Evil. However, unlike the original counterpart, the Gods had put their trust in a brave human warrior by the name of Xandora to lead her forces to end it. She gathered armies from each of the ten universes and drove the Grand Evil away. When the Universal War was over, the Universes began to prosper, and the leaders of the original armies formed what came to be known as The Alternate United Universal Grand Council, which would remained unaligned with anyone who seemed to oppose them. Xandoran War I What they didn't realize was that near the end of the Universal War, the Grand Evil had cursed Xandora's descendants to break specific seals that would nullify a spell allowing him to take on an alternate form, universally called The Live Dragon because it was believed by all to be infinitely less evil. To do this, he chanted an incantation in his word Eldritch words. If all the seals were broken, the Grand Evil will once again rise and destroy their United Universes. Despite this, nothing of consequence occurred until the birth of Xandora's granddaughter, Xandora III, who, due to the Grand Evil's curse, was born with a third eye. Throughout her childhood, she was bullied due to this malformation, and when she was finally old enough to take the throne, her Xandoran subjects made the horrifying discovery that their queen had the power to bring the Universes to war. And that's just what she did; she sent troops to invade the worlds of all the denizens who bullied, tormented, and verbally assaulted her for her deformity. Though the Grand Council disapproved of this, they could only watch as the first war in years, since called the Xandoran War, unfolded. By the time the current queen of the time, Xandora V, took the throne, Xandora I, keeping herself alive through alchemy, began to question her grandchildren's decisions. When her former subjects suggested she see the Live Dragon, she became suspicious. When she saw the dragon, he greeted her in a devilish enough way to convince her that The Live Dragon was, in actuality, The Grand Evil! She knew that due to her advancing age, no one would believe her words, so she ultimately decided to gather the last of her strength and use a magical power known as Manaria to seal the Live Dragon into the moon, which had since become Xandora's Moon. With her dying breath, she implored the Grand Council to end the war, and raise the next generation with love so that a war of this caliber will not happen again. The Depression Era Long before Xandora VI began to take the throne, the Alternate United Universes entered a dark age, where resources were becoming scarce and the ten universes lived in fear of one another. When times had entered their most desperate, then-princess Xandora VII found guidance in the form of a Church Vouse named Omas, who had helped restore balance. Xandoran War II The era of peace brought on by Xandora VII lasted many years until the ascension of her great-granddaughter, Xandora X, who had shown signs of her corruption throughout her life. Learning from the unseen Grand Evil that the rights of humans were in great jeopardy, she had proposed to the Grand Council that a preservation of humankind was in order, they saw that her plan involved thinning out other races in order to compensate. She argued that sacrifices had to be made in order to maintain peace, and when they dismissed her idea again, she used her Manaria to cut off all humans from other races until the time was right. Her wish was finally fulfilled with the birth of the only firstborn son of the Xandoran kingdom, Xandora XIII. After she died, he used his Dark Manaria to unleash his massive human armies onto an unsuspecting populace. Under his leadership, he issued an era of darkness. Xandora XIII's empire met its demise when his granddaughter, Xandora XV sought the help of an outsider by the name of Cosmosa. At first, he scoffed at the intruder and his granddaughter's pitiful attempt to overthrow him. Then Cosmosa displayed unusual space powers, and created a bunch of living planets to oppose him, ultimately killing him when he was fleeing for his life on each one before dying of a heart attack. While this wasn't the intention, Cosmosa was dubbed a Space Lord and Xandora XV a hero. The New Era for Universal Peace With a new home in these Alternate Universes, Cosmosa helped usher a new era of peace, even befriending the Grand Council with the help of Xandora XV. The next few centuries have been spent creating new treaties with other races, ultimately succeeding due to the influence of Xandora XX, who was affectionately called Xandora W due to a significant "error" in her signature. From then on, the Xandoran royal family had remained benevolent, with very little signs of corruption. Potential Third Xandoran War Talks of a third Universal War have been speculated through later generations. One such incident occurred with Xandora XXX, who was known to be the most beautiful queen in all of Xandoran history. After she had taken the throne, she acquired many suitors, even ones of differing races, who had loved her so much, people have sworn they might go into conflict over her affections. To prevent such a thing from happening, a contest was held, and unsurprisingly, a human suitor was chosen. This suitor was a common painter, who soon became famous for his stunning, if not somewhat erotic, caricatures of his queen. Together, they took on many modeling apprentices, with some even surpassing their beauteous ruler. Though she held no grudges, it was plain to see that such a beautiful Renaissance Age could only have been brought forth by the royal family. Seeds of dissent started to take root during the adolescent years of Xandora XXXV, who witnessed her mother's death as the result of a diabolical coup. She never found out who was responsible for it, so after a discussion with the Grand Council, she decreed that any and all villainy in these United Universes is forbidden, with a death penalty added by Xandora XXXV. Years later, the current queen, Xandora XXXIX, had started to groom her daughter Xandora XL, into ruling the kingdom upon her coronation, while also maintaining a secret alliance with King Xerxes XXX. Cosmosa took this as a warning sign, and started formulating a contingency plan that involved seeking help from her former United Universe home, which may seem familiar... Information *Alternate United Universes/Worlds **Primus Universe **Secundus Universe **Tertius Universe **Quartus Universe **Quintus Universe **Sextus Universe **Septimus Universe **Octavus Universe **Nonus Universe **Decimus Universe *Alternate United Universes/Flora and Fauna *Alternate United Universes/Races Category:Dimensions Category:Worlds Category:Alternate United Universes Category:United Universal Compendium